


mornings in a house of the sleepless

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Breakfast, Early Mornings, Gen, Imp! Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Mornings like this are still rare. Tommy is the first of the boys awake, and he’s silent besides the quiet grumble about sunlight in his eyes.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	mornings in a house of the sleepless

Phil’s enjoying his morning. He got to sleep in and still be the first one awake. 

Granted Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur went off in the middle of the night to spar or something. The rest of the occupants in the house were dead to the world, and Tommy had even done the dishes last night instead of skipping out on chores, so there was no mess to worry about. Phil got to enjoy his cup of coffee and book without the usual mayhem. 

Mornings like this are rare. He’s not usually one to revel in the small comforts, but he closes his book and instead chooses to just exist. 

Then he hears the scritch-scratch like a cat clawing at furniture. 

Tommy walks into the kitchen, hand dragging on the wall and leaving more scratches on the wall. Phil has brought up the bad habit before, but Tommy insists he does it unconsciously. 

Well, the imp was certainly not fully awake right now. Eyes still blinking closed and footsteps uneven, he makes his way to the fridge. 

Mornings like this are still rare. Tommy is the first of the boys awake, and he’s silent besides quiet grumbled about the sunlight in his eyes. 

  
  


Phil goes back to sipping at his coffee and reading while Tommy grabs two eggs and turns on the stove. 

His mind wanders to when the others will wake up when the crack of an egg hitting the ground brings him back.

“Ah fuck.” Tommy hisses, pulling back his hand from the stove. 

Phil gets up from his seat, rushing over to him and guiding Tommy over to the sink. 

Phil turns on the water, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah Big P, just a small burn.” Tommy winces as he places his hand under the stream.

“That’s concerning though.” 

Tommy laughs, “Psh, you’re such a worrier.” 

Tommy doesn’t like seeming weak. Between being prone to colds and fevers almost weekly and being the youngest in the group, Tommy tends to get self-conscious. So he grins and bears it when he bruises his knees or cuts his hand. 

Phil frowns and says, “But imps shouldn’t be able to be burnt.” 

Tommy and Techno came from the Nether, a whole realm of fire and lava. Nothing born there should be able to be burnt.

  
  


Tommy goes still. 

Then he laughs and says, “Well, y’know me, a lesser imp and all. Punch me too hard and I’ll keel over.”

And Phil brings over the burn cream and a bandage. Tommy insists the burn isn’t that bad but lets him wrap the wound up. Breakfast continues on. He continues making his scrambled eggs, scarfs them down, and runs back to his room, hands tucked close to his chest. 

Phil lets it go, but he knows for a fact that even lesser imps still don’t burn. 

It’s too strange to be ignored. Tommy still hates the cold like Techno, and he unmistakably has horns and a tail.

  
  


He finishes his cup of coffee and puts it in the sink and cleans up the eggshells on the ground. 


End file.
